Season Two
Season Two of Pose was announced on July 12, 2018. It premiered on June 11, 2019, moved from its previous date of June 9, and concluded on August 20, 2019.Twitter @PoseOnFX - https://twitter.com/PoseOnFX/status/1025523132084310016 (August 4, 2018)Variety - ‘Pose’ Team Talks Expanding Exploration of AIDS Epidemic in Season 2 (August 3, 2018) Synopsis Filled with optimism, Blanca Rodriguez sets out to have her children's dreams come true. She persuades Angel to move away from the life of prostitution to become a model, while Lil Papi seeks a romantic interest in her. Pray Tell takes part in activism, joining an organization of Judy Kubrak's suggestion. Plot To be added Cast Main *Mj Rodriguez as Blanca EvangelistaExpress UK - Pose season 2 air date, cast, trailer, plot: When is the series out? (February 26, 2019) *Dominique Jackson as Elektra Wintour *Billy Porter as Pray Tell *Indya Moore as Angel Evangelista *Ryan Jamaal Swain as Damon EvangelistaInstagram @poseonfx - https://www.instagram.com/p/BvfMwG9lBb9/ (March 26, 2019) *Hailie Sahar as Lulu Ferocity *Angelica Ross as Candy Ferocity *Dyllon Burnside as Ricky Wintour *Angel Bismark Curiel as Lil Papi Evangelista *Sandra Bernhard as Judy KubrakDeadline - ‘Pose’: Sandra Bernhard Promoted To Series Regular For Season 2 Of FX Drama (September 19, 2018) Recurring *Danielle Cooper as Wanda *Trudie Styler as Mrs. Ford *Patti LuPone as Frederica NormanDeadline - 'Pose': Patti LuPone Set As Guest Star For Season 2; Ryan Murphy Reveals Time Jump For FX Series - PaleyFest (March 23, 2019) *Jeremy McClain as Cubby Wintour *Jason A. Rodriguez as Lemar Wintour *Damaris Lewis as Jazmine Wintour *Brielle Rheames as Silhouette Wintour *Dashaun Wesley as Shadow Wintour *Charlayne Woodard as Helena St. Rogers Episodes Developments *Filming began the second week of September 2018. *The season takes place two years after Season One, starting in March of 1990 at the time of Madonna's Vogue debut and ending in May of 1991. *There will be continuation on Blanca and Pray Tell's experiences with HIV. *Ryan Murphy considered having Madonna as a guest star. Videos :For a full collection of images, see here. Teasers Pose Season Two is Here Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Pray Tell Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Blanca Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Elektra Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Angel Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Candy & Lulu Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Damon Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Angel & Lil Papi Teaser FX Trailers Pose Season 2 Official Trailer HD FX Pose Season 2 Still To Come FX Pose Season 2 The Critics Agree FX Previews Pose Season 2 Family Preview FX Pose Season 2 Changes Preview FX Pose Season 2 Back To Life Preview FX Behind the Scenes Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 First Look FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 A Family Back Together FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 Violence Against the Community FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 Voguing & Expression FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 Werk Supporting a Family FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 The Plague FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 Rest in Power, Hector Xtravaganza FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 A Material World FX Pose Identity, Family, Community Season 2 Janet Mock FX References Category:Seasons